


Soulwords by ElladoraRedbeard

by ElladoraRedbeard, TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cop Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] Derek ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à entendre les mots de son âme sœur alors qu'il arrêtait un voleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulwords by ElladoraRedbeard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulwords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453033) by [ElladoraRedbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard). 



> Petit cadeau avant la rentrée !
> 
> En grande romantique, j'adore les histoires concernant les âmes-sœurs et l'idée d'avoir les mots de son âme-sœur écrit sur la peau. En plus de ça, une histoire dans laquelle Derek est un policier et qu'il arrête Stiles, je pouvais pas passer à côté ! Et au vue du talent de ElladoraRedbeard, je ne pouvais que tomber amoureuse de cette histoire !
> 
> J'aimerais remercier la merveilleuse ElladoraRedbeard qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son histoire et qui m'a aussi dit qu'elle essaierait de lire la traduction malgré son niveau moyen de français.

* * *

**Titre :** Soulwords 

 **Auteur :** ElladoraRedbeard

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire appartient à ElladoraRedbeard, je ne fais que la traduction !

* * *

Derek soupira alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui, il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ça, il ne voulait pas traiter avec toute la paperasse qui viendrait avec l'arrestation, sachant que sans cela, il pourrait rentrer chez lui dans les prochaines dix minutes. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ce gars s'en tirer après que lui et son partenaire l'aient attrapé en train d'essayer de voler une Jeep bleue. Il était resté dans la voiture de patrouille, recensant le délit, tandis que son coéquipier Boyd abordait le suspect. Le gars avait grimacé quand il avait vu Boyd venir vers lui, et il avait commencé à parler très vite tout en gesticulant frénétiquement.

Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le voleur essaierait de voler la Jeep, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber en panne à peine cinq minutes après avoir démarré, quand il y avait une coûteuse BMW, garé à quelques mètres de là. Mais là encore, essayer de voler une voiture n'était pas non plus très intelligent. Surtout quand il y avait une voiture de police garée à l'angle de la rue.

Echangeant un regard avec son partenaire, il récupéra ses menottes à sa ceinture et poussa l'homme contre la Jeep, tirant ses bras en arrière. "Vous avez le droit de garder le silence..." Le gars l'interrompit.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais, appelez simplement Lydia Martin pour moi, voulez vous." Le gars laissa retomber sa tête sur le capot de la voiture alors qu'il disait ces mots. Derek aurait laisser tomber les menottes si le gars n'en avait pas déjà une à son poignet. Ces mots étaient les mots inscrits dans une écriture illisible sur la face inférieur de son bras gauche. Les mots de son âme-sœur. Derek se maudit, bruyamment et avec véhémence.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ces mots viennent d'un mec qu'il était en train d'arrêter. Il aurait dû le savoir, après avoir cherché Lydia Martin si souvent, depuis qu'internet s'était popularisé quand il avait environ douze ans. Au début, il n'avait trouvé aucune référence à elle nulle part. Il avait décidé de devenir un policier à seize ans, sachant qu'il serait en mesure de rechercher la jeune fille dont le nom était écrit sur son bras plus facilement. Il était devenu flic, pas pour cette raison, mais à cause d'une femme à qui il avait accidentellement dit ses Mots, qui avait refusé de croire que ses mots n'étaient pas les siens et qui avait brûlé sa maison, avec sa famille à l'intérieur quand il l'avait rejeté. Les seuls survivants étaient lui et ses deux sœurs, Laura et Cora, parce qu'ils étaient à l'école.

Vers l'âge de 19 ans, il était tombé sur la page Facebook d'une Lydia de quatorze ans. Il avait alors décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être un pervers et n'avait pas envoyé de demande d'ami comme il le voulait. Laura, sa sœur, n'avait pas eu une telle réserve. Lydia avait refusé.

C'était devenu une habitude pour Derek, il ne la cherchait pas souvent, mais quand il se sentait déprimé ou seul, il la cherchait et il se rappelait qu'un jour il entendrait ces mots. Quand il avait 25 ans, Lydia avait obtenu son diplôme d'avocat. Deux ans plus tard, il la croisa au tribunal, où elle défendait l'un des criminels contre lequel Derek devait témoigner. Elle avait été d'une efficacité redoutable et Derek avait été impressionnée par la jeune femme. Espérant qu'elle était une amie de son âme sœur, il s'était présenté à elle et lui avait expliqué la situation.

"Vous êtes un flic." Lui avait-elle dit et Derek hocha la tête.

 "Et vous avez _mon nom_ écrit sur _votre bras_." Expliqua-t-elle à nouveau, mettant l'accent sur 'mon nom' et 'votre bras'. Derek l'avait regardé bizarrement avant d'acquiescer à nouveau.

"Huh." Dit-elle, le regardant de haut en bas, puis elle était partie sans un mot. Derek l'avait regardé partir, plein de confusion.

Il l'avait croisé à nouveau, plusieurs fois en réalité, mais elle avait toujours refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était partie.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Ou, bien, il soupçonnait pourquoi.

Le gars dont il tenait toujours les bras dans son dos, la paire de menottes pendant à son poignet, tourna la tête curieusement et regarda Derek.

Il devait admettre que le gars était mignon, avec son nez retroussé, ses grands yeux noisettes et quelques grains de beauté sur le visage que Derek voulait retracer avec sa langue. Il commençait à se demander s'il y en avait sur tout le corps du jeune homme, mais il stoppa rapidement cette pensée avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. L'homme était un voleur, et Derek était un flic, Derek ne permettrait pas que cela aille plus loin. Il ne s'engagerait pas dans une relation avec un criminel. Secouant la tête pour stopper toutes ces pensées, il saisit les menottes et termina de menotter le gars. Il le fouilla à la recherche d'éventuelles armes, mais il trouva seulement un téléphone et un porte-monnaie qu'il remit à Boyd.

Boyd regarda étrangement Derek. Derek roula des yeux dans sa direction et il poussa le voleur vers la voiture de patrouille. S'assurant que la tête du gars n'heurte pas le capot de la voiture, il monta à l'avant et attendit que Boyd monte pour les conduire vers le poste de police.

* * *

Lydia Martin les attendait au commissariat, après que Boyd l'ait appelé pendant le trajet. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois, Stiles ?" Demanda-t-elle, en tapant du pied et en fusillant du regard le gars que Boyd faisait avancer. Derek était confus avant de réaliser que ça devait être le nom du gars. Bizarre.

"J'ai perdu mes clés à nouveau, et ces gars-là pensent que je volais _ma propre voiture_." Lydia roula des yeux à Stiles, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Derek qui était jusque là derrière Boyd et qui s'était avancé pour amener le gars jusqu'au bureau d'enregistrement.

Un léger "Oh" s'échappa de ses lèvres et Derek réalisa que Lydia devait savoir qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs avant aujourd'hui. Il l'a regarda mais elle haussa simplement les épaules avant de se tourner vers Boyd et de réciter le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de la Jeep que Stiles avait essayé de voler.

Après avoir confirmé que c'était, en fait, les numéros des plaques d'immatriculation, Boyd retira les menottes de Stiles qui se frotta les poignets. Le cœur de Derek ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement dû à l'espoir qui inondait maintenant son corps, que Stiles n'était, en fait, pas un criminel.

"Honnêtement Stiles. Si ta tête n'était pas attaché à ton corps, tu l'aurais aussi perdu." Stiles lui jeta simplement un regard noir.

Lydia regarda à nouveau Derek et leva un sourcil. Derek évita son regard, et il tomba sur Stiles qui s'était retourné et qui, à présent, quittait le bâtiment. Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'avait-il pas reconnu les mots de son âme-sœur ? A quel point devais t-il avoir l'habitude de les entendre pour ne pas réagir à ses propres _soulwords_? Peut-être que Stiles était, en fait, un criminel. Lydia, qui le regardait encore, se précipita dehors et attrapa le bras de Stiles.

"Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots." Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Boyd. "Où est le plus proche bureau ou salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle je peux jeter ces deux-là?" Boyd haussa simplement les épaules mais ne lui répondit pas.

Lydia souffla et saisit le bras de Derek de sa main libre, avant de traverser rapidement le couloir jusqu'aux salles d'interrogatoire. Derek trébucha un peu, surpris par  la force de ce petit corps à laquelle il ne s'attendait.

"Lydia !" gémit Stiles à côté de lui, et Derek grimaça à la façon dont ça le faisait ressembler à un enfant en bas âge au bord d'une crise de colère.

"Lydia, lâche-moi MAINTENANT !" Lydia dévisagea simplement Stiles, avant de les pousser tout les deux dans  la seule salle d'interrogatoire libre, jetant un coup d' œil à Derek qui voulait dire,  _dis-lui, ou je vais te faire_  du  _mal,_  avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Derek soupira et assis sur une des chaises habituellement réservées aux criminels ou à leurs avocats. Il regarda Stiles triturer la poignée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur.

"Lydia !" Stiles donna un coup dans la porte. "Laisse-moi sortir, maintenant Lydia !"

Derek grimaça dans le dos de Stiles, et il était toujours en train de le faire quand le gars se retourna.

"Quoi ?" grogna Stiles, avant de faire les cent pas devant le miroir sans tain.

"Combien de fois as-tu été arrêté avant aujourd'hui?" Demanda Derek, gardant son air refrogné.

"OH MON DIEU, t'es un connard !" S'agita Stiles, se retournant pour fixer Derek. "En quoi est-ce important ?"

L'interphone crépita avant que la voix de Lydia ne s'élève dans la salle et tout le monde pouvait entendre l'amusement dans celle-ci. "Réponds à sa question, Stiles."

Stiles se retourna pour regarder à nouveau en direction du miroir sans tain.

"Ne devrais-tu pas me dire de  _ne pas_  répondre à ses questions, Lydia ? Vu que tu es mon avocat et tout ?"

"Stiles !" S'exclama cette fois Lydia sans aucun amusement dans la voix.

"Pourquoi?" Cria Stiles, se retournant à nouveau pour regarder Derek.

"Eh bien." Commença Derek. "Tu dois être plutôt habitué à les entendre, puisque tu ne reconnais même pas tes propres _soulwords_. Et je suis à 100% certain que je n'ai rien dit avant de te lire tes droits Miranda."

Stiles trébucha légèrement, avant de se rattraper au dos de la chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, à l'opposé de Derek.

"Mes ... Mes quoi ?" balbutia-t-il. "En es-tu absolument sûr ?"

Derek souleva simplement un sourcil, ne daignant même répondre à la question.

"Oh mon Dieu." Dit doucement Stiles avant de s'asseoir. Il soupira. "Je suis le fils d'un Shérif, j'ai grandi en entendant ces Mots, et je suis un flic maintenant, alors oui, je suis plutôt habitué à les entendre tout le temps." Derek soupira de soulagement et Stiles lui sourit largement avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

"C'est bien ma chance que mon âme sœur soit un tel trou du cul." Derek s'irrita.

"Tu as essayé de rentrer par effraction dans ta propre voiture, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé penser !"

"Tu aurais pu me donner le bénéfice du doute." Stiles lui lança un regard furieux et Derek roula ses yeux.

"C'est bien ma chance que mon âme sœur soit un tel idiot."Derek lui renvoya ses mots au visage narquoisement. Stiles se renfrogna et s'agita, se rattrapant tout juste au bord de la table avant de tomber de sa chaise.

"Je ne suis pas un idiot !" Il lui lança un regard noir et Derek avait peur que ses yeux se retrouvent coincés s'il les roulait une fois de plus, alors il opta pour un haussement de sourcil.

«Je ne le suis vraiment pas ! J'ai obtenu les meilleurs notes à l'académie de police depuis Derek Hale !" Derek pavana un peu avant de froncer les sourcils, confus .Attends, ne lui avait-il pas encore dit son nom ?

"Attends une minute. Tu es Stiles, comme dans Stiles Stilinski ? Surclassant Derek Hale en tant que tireur ?" Derek avait entendu tous les exploits de Stiles par ses anciens mentors de l'académie. Il haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

"Yep, c'est moi, M. les sourcils." Stiles se pavana un peu à l'idée d'être reconnu. "Donc, puisque tu es mon âme sœur et tout, je peux avoir ton nom maintenant, s'il te plaît ?"

"M. les sourcils ?" Demanda simplement Derek.

"Eh bien, ouais, mec. Tu as tout ce truc de sourcils touffus qui se joue sur ton visage, ne te méprends pas, je l'aime bien, mais mec, t'as d'impressionnants sourcils !" Sourit Derek, on lui avait déjà dit auparavant.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" Demanda à nouveau Stiles, ce qui fit sourire davantage Derek.

"Derek Hale." Cette fois, c'étaient les sourcils de Stiles qui disparurent presque dans ses cheveux.

"Y a pas moyen, mec." Derek s'était épris du sourire qui pris place sur le visage de Stiles, et qu'il pavanait aussi un peu de la façon dont son âme sœur était  heureux avec lui, mais personne à part Stiles n'avait besoin de le savoir.

"Oh ! Quand je vais dire à Scott que mon âme soeur est Derek Putain de Hale, mec !"

"En fait, mon second prénom est Thomas." Déclara Derek avec un sourire en coin, et il fut ravi de constater que lorsque Stiles riait, il riait avec tout son corps, agitant tous ses membres, tombant même de sa chaise à force de rire si fort. Derek se fit alors le serment qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire rire Stiles comme ça, aussi souvent que possible.

En voyant le doux sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il le contemplait, de là où il se trouvait, couché sur le sol, lui fit réalisé qu'il avait dû être un saint dans une vie antérieure, pour mériter d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie. Il était absolument certain qu'il ne le méritait pas dans cette vie.


End file.
